


La première neige

by Soffya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: 'J'adore ce moment, dit Sakura.' 'Quel moment ? Demanda Sasuke.' 'La première neige.'





	La première neige

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un texte que j'avais écrit pour le Sakura Month 2018.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sakura leva la tête. Les premiers flocons commencèrent à tomber. Elle se demandait s'il neigeait aussi à Konoha. Elle et Sasuke étaient arrivés il y a quelques semaines dans ce petit village. Kakashi leur avait donné la mission de protéger les villageois et Sakura devait enseigner les techniques médicales au personnel de l'hôpital. Tous les villageois faisaient leur possible pour qu'ils se sentent comme chez eux. C'était un petit village où il faisait bon vivre.

À la vue du premier flocon, Sakura sortit de la maison qui leur avait été prêtée. Elle avait toujours aimé la neige. En particulier le première neige. Lorsque la neige tombait, tout se transformait et elle avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait arriver. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de cet apaisement qui régnait dans le village. Elle entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et sentit un manteau sur ses épaules. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Sasuke.

« Tu devrais rentrer, dit-il. Tu vas attraper froid.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. »

Elle leva de nouveau la tête.

« J'adore ce moment, dit-elle.  
-Quel moment ?  
-La première neige. »

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'air surpris de Sasuke.

« Il y a quelque chose de féerique avec l'arrivée de la première neige, expliqua-t-elle. Quelque chose de magique. Depuis toujours, j'aime voir la neige tomber. J'ai l'impression que rien de mal ne peut arriver. Il ne se passe que de bonnes choses. »

Sasuke sourit et la regarda avec un regard remplit de tendresse et d'amour. Sakura se sentit rougir.

« Épouse-moi. »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une telle déclaration. Pendant un instant, elle crut avoir mal entendu.

« Quoi ?  
-Épouse-moi. »

Quand Sakura était enfant, elle s'était imaginée que Sasuke lui ferait sa demande de la manière la plus spectaculaire qu'il soit. Il avait un genou à terre et lui donnait la bague avec le plus gros diamant qui existait. Mais Sakura n'était plus une petite fille et être demandé en mariage sous la neige par l'homme qu'elle aimait, était la plus belle des demandes. Son sourire s'agrandit de plus en plus.

« Oui, oui, oui, répondit-elle entre chaque baiser. »

Sakura avait raison. La première neige avait quelque chose de magique, où il ne se passait que de bonnes choses.

_Fin___


End file.
